A Long Lost Cullen
by Dr.SwimmagirlMD
Summary: What happens when The Cullen's other sister who they haven't seen in almost 5 decades come back? Will Bella get mad for not telling her aobout this person and that she was Edward's othr mate? Read to find out.i suck at summarys this is my first fic. READ!
1. Jasper scares all!

**A/N: Sorry if this is really bad but its my first fanfic so cut me some slac**

A Long Lost Cullen!

Sammi POV

It has been almost a 5 decades since I saw my "adopted family". I would love to go home but I would want it to be a surprise. I know that Alice most likely wouldn't tell anyone but she might not watch what she thinks around Edward. I'll have to figure out a way to tell her to be carful.

Alice POV

Another vision. Yay. I love having visions when no one's here to bug me about them. Or in Edward's case see them. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme are hunting. Emmett and Rosalie are in there room having there "Special time". Something I was glad I didn't have visions about.

The vision was a Vampire running. It looked sorta like Bella but not exactly. Not like her as I saw her as a vampire in my other visions either. She was running at Vampire speed. Faster than Edward and only one person I knew could do that. It was someone I knew. Someone we all knew. I knew who it was at that moment. It was Sammi. My other "adopted sister" who we hadn't seen for almost 5 decades. She was coming home but she had something in her hand. It said something like…:

"_Alice I know you're going to see this so… don't let anyone know that I'm coming home please and watch what your thinking around Edward pretty please. I want this to be a surprise .Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssse!!!"_

"_O yea by the way would you mind singing a really annoying song to Edward for me please"_

"_Miss you. See you soon, Lovez you're "sister" ~Sammi____"_

Bella POV

It was Saturday. Edward was coming back from his "camping trip" as the people in Forks knew it. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Edward left to go hunting on Wednesday. O crap, it was 7:30 AM on Saturday. Alice was coming to pick me up at 8:00. Crap. I rushed through my "human moment" and went downstairs to make breakfast for Charlie. To my surprise He was already up and making eggs.

"Hey Bells" he said enthusiastically "I knew Alice was coming to pick you up soon so I decided to make breakfast." He was in love with Alice since our trip to Phoenix a while ago. I shivered at the thought and look down at the scar on my arm from James and shivered once again. "Thanks dad" I said trying to be exited.

I sat down to eat the eggs Charlie had made for me. I ate quickly knowing that Alice would be right on time. When I finished eating I washed and put my plate away. Then there was a knock on the door.

Alice.

Alice POV

I quietly knocked on Bella's door reminding myself not to tell her about Sammi. She opened the door with a big smile on her face. She grabbed her coat and stumbled to my Porsche's door. Edward and Bella's wedding was tomorrow. For there honey moon they were going to Isle Esme. I reminded myself not to tell her that either. Edward would have a fit if I did. We got in the car and started to speed down the road.

~The next day~

The Wedding was wonderful. Bella and Edward left an hour ago. Everyone but me and Jasper was having "Special Time." Jasper got really happy because of all the happiness going on today at the wedding. Then he started to get really hyper and started to scare all of us. Thank god that all the humans left. Well except for Bella, but when she started to get scared of Jasper that's when they left for there honeymoon. At a point Emmett stopped laughing and started getting scared too. That was a first. So I sent him to the woods to calm himself down.

I could hear Jasper coming into the house. I had promised him that when he got back and he was calm we would have our "special time" too.

**A/N: Please reveiw and tell me if its good or not. dont be so harsh though this is my first fanfic so really. but i promise it will get better.**


	2. What?

**A/N: Hi peeps thanks for the reviews and alerts and stuff. I got so many e-mails with them I had to make a new e-mail just for it!!!! You guys rock. ******

Carlisle POV

~Seventeen Days Later~

I was upstairs in my room with my wife Esme when the phone rang. Alice answered it.

Alice POV

"Hi Alice," Bella said her voice shaking

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?" she asked nervously

"He is. What's the problem?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure,"

"Is Edward alright?" I turned away from the phone and called "Carlisle" I turned back to the phone asked "Why didn't he pick up the phone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Bella what's going on? I just saw--- here's Carlisle."

Carlisle POV

"Bella, it's Carlisle what's going on?"

"I'm a little worried about Edward…. Can vampires go into shock?"

"Has he been harmed?"

"No," she assured me "Just Taken by surprise."

"I don't understand, Bella."

"I think …well, I think that…maybe… I might be pregnant."

**A/N: I might not be able to update for a little while 'cause my family is not supposed to be on the computer or watch T.V. or use electronics so right now I'm doing this at the library so yea but I'll try to update as much as I can**


	3. Peter?

**ALERT: THIS WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN!!!**

**Sadly I do not own Twilight, the caractures or the song ~runs away and crys~ but i can write about them yay**

**A/N: Hi guys I know that I'm gonna skip a lot but I didn't want to take too much from Stephenie Meyer and I wanted Bella to be A vampire when mystery peeps come so yea**

**So yea In this Chap Bella is a Vampire And Renesmee is alive and Jacob hasn't seen Renesmee yet to Imprint. but will he imprint???Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh read to find out!!!**

Alice POV

Sammi was coming today so I was cleaning. I was carrying a glass bowl of flowers from the kitchen when I had a vision. My face went blank I dropped the bowl and the whole house came to a screeching halt.

I saw my husband's friend…um… what was his name? Peter. He was near the La Push border. He was heading in our direction Jacob was following him.

I snapped out of it and my husband was standing next to me. He had the bowl I had been carrying in one hand the other on my shoulder.

"What is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked worried.

"Peter… he was at the La Push boarder heading in our direction and Jacob was following him."

"Was Charlotte there?"

"No, I could only see Peter and Jake."

"How long do we have?" Edward asked curiously

"Ten minutes for Peter and twenty our other guest,"

"Talking about that you are so going to get it,"

"For what?"

"For singing the most annoying song ever!"

"You mean Jenny Jenkins I love that song!"

"Will you wear white oh my dear oh my dear will you wear white Jenny Jenkins, No I won't wear white for the colors too bright I'll buy me a foldy-roly tidly- toldy seek a double use a cozza roll to find me dun dun da, roll- Jenny Jenkins roll" Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Nessie and I sang together.

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short but I really needed it so yea I'll try to update as soon as I can **

**Jenny Jenkins is a real song and we sing it in music and it's really catchy and is just the kinda song Edward would get annoyd the shit out of**


	4. Guest Time!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a lot of crap to do and yea so I'll shut up now and get on with the story. Thanks for the reviews I got 5 reviews and I didn't ask for any so yea I'll shut up now and get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I very sadly do not own Twilight or the characters but thanks to the lovely I can write about them hooray. I hate these stupid things they just take up room I mean don't people get that were all not Stephenie Meyer or at least get that the first time we say it I mean geeze**

Alice POV

We were sitting outside waiting for Peter and our special guest to arrive. Peter would be here in three minutes and Sammi would be here in five. Everyone was still trying to figure out who our special guest was and I was having fun annoying the shit out of Edward. My dear brother Edward looked like he was about to run away screaming.

"What's Wrong Eddy you look like you did the time you, Alice and I were in the car and we wouldn't stop playing Jenny Jenkins… Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Emmett said in his booming voice

"Will you wear green oh my dear oh my dear will you wear green Jenny Jenkins, No I wont wear green for it's a shame to be seen I'll buy me a foldy - roldy tidly – toldy seek -a-double, use a cozza roll to find me… bum bum bum… roll Jenny Jenkins roll" Emmett, Jasper, Nessie and I sang.

Just then a figure showed up in the trees moving at vampire speed with something like a dog behind him. Jasper looked like he was getting depressed I guess something happened to Peter or possibly Jacob that made him really depressed. Maybe Charlotte or Billy? Edward looked over to me and nodded his head. He looked depressed to. Although that might have just been from us annoying the shit out of him.

"Why are you so depressed?" my husband asked calmly to Peter as when he was around five feet away. I guess he was trying to hide the fact that he was just as depressed as he was. Probably more with Edward being depressed along with them.

"Well Charlotte and I were out hunting and we realized where we were and then we saw those giant dogs you told us about the last time we came to visit and they attacked Charlotte and burned her so I ran and this dog followed me." Peter said pointing to Jacob trying to be calm.

Jacob let out a growl and ran into the woods and came back in human form.

We all saw something out in the woods running at vampire speed. This time they were moving faster than Edward could. Edward growled and we all laughed. Well, Bella, Jake, Peter, Ness, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Jazz, and I laughed. Emmett boomed.

As Sammi approached everyone seemed to get exited especially me. I could feel Jasper sending calming waves at me but it didn't help much. I guess I was too exited. When she was about five feet away I jumped up and gave her an Emmett hug.

"Hi Sammi!" I yelled as loud as I could with out hurting the vampires' ears

"Hi Alice. So what song did you annoy dear Eddy with?" She said enthusiastically as I sat back down

Edward growled

"Jenny Jenkins. I really don't find that annoying but our dear brother Eddy is a butt face." Emmett laughed and started singing

"Will you wear blue oh my dear oh my dear? Will you wear blue Jenny Jenkins? No I wont wear blue for the color's too true I'll buy me a foldy- roldy- tidily- toldy- seek- a- double- use a cozza roll to find me. Bum bum bum. Roll Jenny Jenkins Roll," Nessie, Jake, Bella, Jazzy, Sammi and I chimed in

**A/N: ok if you people think disclaimers are stupid then put it in your review and I'll stop writing them 'cause we all know that I'm not Stephenie Meyer even though I would like to be. Or I'd at least like to own the Cullen boys and the pack so yea **

**Ok so I was re-reading Twilight the other day and now me is confused. So is it James who turns Alice or is it that other friend person put it in your review and the first person to tell me gets a part in one of the next chapters so review yea reviews are cool. review!!!!**


	5. Introductions and you smell bad!

**A/N: HI to the peoples who actually read these. You get a big virtual Emmett hug from your favorite character. YAY!!! Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I had a lot of homework and I went to NYC and finally saw Chicago and I had a lot of crap to do and there was a problem with the log on and then I wasn't aloud on the computer cause my mom said I was spending too much time on the computer and I have like a mini writers block and I'm sick. So anyways I'll shut up now and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or I would be the wonderful Stephenie Meyer but I'm not so I don't own it. I really hate these things don't people get the idea the first time you say it I mean really come on.**

**Anyways enjoy!!!**

Sammi POV

We all walked inside it smelled like dog and I could hear two heart beats but I couldn't exactly smell a human. There were four people with my adopted family that I didn't know.

We all sat down Carlisle on the love seat with Esme on his lap and the same with Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice on the couch. Edward sat against the couch on the floor with someone unfamiliar on his lap and another beside him. There were two other unfamiliar males sitting across the floor.

"Hello Sammi," said Esme in her loving voice that I missed for 5 decades.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ummmm," I said in the calmest voice I could manage from being so excited about seeing my family.

The girl sitting next to Edward replied first. She had long hair sort of a bronze like Edwards with a mix of red and chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Renesmee, It's nice to meet you," she said in a cute little voice and I couldn't help but simile she was just so cute. I realized she was one of the people with a beating heart.

"Hi Renesmee, I'm Sammi… I was wondering are you umm human?" I asked she had a beating heart and I could smell her blood but she had sort of a vampire smell

"Well no I'm sort of like a hybrid I guess," That confused me how could she be a hybrid.

"We'll tell you the story later but umm this is my wife Bella and Peter Jasper's friend he said pointing to one of the men on the ground," Edward said sort of answering my question. Darn I forgot he could read minds. "And Jacob, Bella's friend," he pointed to the other man on the ground. He was a russet color and looked about fifteen but physically he looked about twenty-five. He had the other beating heart. It was beating a little faster than normal humans' though. He smelled horrible too. As I realized what he smelled like I scrunched up my nose and Edward laughed. I also realized he was staring at Renesmee,"

"Hey Jacob I don't mean to be rude or anything but you smell really bad and I was wondering what you are?" I asked still a little confused

"I'm a werewolf," He said proudly just barley looking up from Renesmee.

"Oh well that would explain why you smell so bad"

"I could say the same about you,"

I stuck my tongue out at him as Alice walked down the stairs. I hadn't even noticed until now that anyone had left.

"Sammi, now that you know everyone I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping 'cause I see you only have one bag so you can't have much," until now I'd forgotten I'd even had a bag and I looked around for it but couldn't seem to find it.

"Yeah sure I'd love to come Alice," She was extra happy because I'd always loved going shopping with her "Where's my bag?" I asked.

In my bag all I had was a few important things from my human life and these new books I'd found. They seemed really good. It was apparently about this guy named Edward and a girl named Bella and they fall in love. It seemed pretty good. From what I'd heard in the human's thoughts it was a world wide hit. It was written by this woman named Stephenie Meyer and it had a weird spelling. According to there thoughts Edward was a vampire and Bella was a human. I thought that was weird. The description of Edward was the same as my brother and Bella was the same as Bella the girl sitting on Edward's lap.

Alice leaded me up the stairs and into my room. My books were on the bookshelf that I could see Esme had made. My phone and laptop were sitting on my bed. The necklace that my mother had given me when I was very young was in a jewelry box on my dresser. On my dresser there was also the baby blanket I was going to give to my Nephew if I had been alive when he was born. There was also the Bracelet my sister and her boyfriend gave my for Hanukkah the year before I was turned. And there was the Blanket of all my family draped over my bed.

"Thanks Alice, but umm could I borrow some clothes to go to the mall I don't have anything else?" I looked down at what I was wearing. A torn blue t-shirt and some jeans.

"Sure. O and there are going to some really cute shoes on sale YAY!" she exclaimed as she pulled me to her and Jaspers room.

**PLEASE READ THE A/N!!!!**

**A/N: Okay so this was the longest chapter I've written ok maybe not but anyways. I still need to know if James changed Alice or if it was the Anonymous friend so please review and tell me the first person to tell me get to be in one of the upcoming chapters and reviews would be really nice cause I'm having kind of a writers block and I want to know if you like it or not. Ideas would be really helpful!!! In the next few chapters it's going to get funny and there going to be some funny things so please review and tell me what you think. I also want to see how many people read these things so if you are reading this put in your review something like….. I love ~insert favorite character here~. Thank you to all the people reading this!!!! YAY!!!!!! You know how to follow directions!!!! YAY!!!**

**~Veronica**


	6. How are you a hybrid?

**A/N: Ok so thanks to ****ArielMooreFan and gidget's evil twin for answering my question. I know I said the first person would be the one to be in some chapter but too bad. They will both be in a chapter in the near future. And because they answered it they also get a very big Emmett hug from me!!!! Yeah I know I give out a lot of Emmett hugs but too bad. Everyone loves Emmett hugs and if you don't you should be in mental room some where so anyway this A/N is long so I'm going to shut up and write now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did I would be the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and not writing about her work and without her we would all be very depressed without the Cullen's and the Pack so anyways on with the story.**

**Enjoy**

Sammi POV

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, and I were sitting in the living room after I had returned from my four hour shopping trip with Alice.

"So I'm very interested in how you're a hybrid Renesmee," I said really wanting to know.

"Well, Bella gave birth to her when she was human but couldn't survive so we had to get Jake to let us break the treaty although we didn't really bite her so that doesn't really count," Answered Edward before Renesmee could speak

"Dad, you know I can talk, and tell my own story?" said Renesmee in her sweet little voice "or I could just show them, and you can call me Nessie, Sammi,"

"Ah, interesting. And Edward you really should let people talk for themselves I was talking to Nessie not you," I said frustrated about Edward always did that. "and how could you show me Nessie is that your gift or something?"

"Yeah, see!" Nessie said with a lot of excitement.

I felt Nessie's warm hand on my neck and all of a sudden I was in Carlisle's study looking at Bella looking lifeless and Edward and Jacob were pumping venom into her.

"Is that your memory?" I asked sorry if that was a last or frat memory of Bella human.

"Yeah, that's all I remember of her before she was changed. I wasn't allowed to see her after that because they thought she might attack me."

"Ness you know the only reason that any of us would do that is if we lost control right?" Bella asked in her loving voice

"Of, course." Nessie said in her cute little voice.

I left to let them have their moment and went up to my room.

Edward POV

I watched as Sammi went up the stairs. Her hair flowing at vampire speed. Her hair was like its own color. Like a dark dirty brown sort of. Her golden eyes sparkling in the sun like her skin. How was I going to break it to Bella that the family considered us mates?

Maybe they'll ignore that fact. Well with Emmett here there's absolutely no chance. This was going to be hard. Maybe I could let Sammi do that hmm that's an option.

_Absolutely not Edward you have to tell your wife I just met her so ha have fun with it!_

Darn. I forgot her gift. She could use any Vampire's gift but better or stronger. She probably has about a million gifts now. Sammi will also get better at a gift a human would have if he or she would be changed.

"Are you alright Edward?" my Bella asked sounding more worried than necessary.

**A/N: I'm really sorry it too me so long to update but I've been like super busy and I'm having a writers block. I'm also sorry about the shortness but I won't be able to update for a while and I wanted to get what I had out so I'm really sorry.**


	7. SORRY!

**A/N: Sorry. This is not an update and I didn't drop off the earth. Sorry. but I've have a really bad writers block and I need some ideas. I kinda forget where I was going with the story. I also wanted to start another fanfic for the show House MD. Yeah that's part of the reason I haven't updated 'cause my friend got me hooked. So if you could send me some idea or something that would be great. Im not sure when I'm going to update next but I really want to write a House fanfic so it might be a while**

**~Veronica**


End file.
